


The Red Thread

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka's scars represent many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recall the challenge, but the title and basic premise were taken from the Chinese tale of "The Red Thread," and the idea there is a red thread that binds two people who are destined to be together.

They look like red ribbons embedded in his flesh, curled into characters like those on banners at a festival. But these are not characters for such display, and they are not signs of any celebration, except that of the silver blade and the red moon.

These are the signs of his weakness, his death; the reminders, should he need them, of why he became Shinigami. Not until they truly fade will he be avenged. Not until they truly fade will he be free.

He looks at Tsuzuki, and tries not to think about what else he will be free of.


End file.
